Bomb Voyage
by DoctorPeeves
Summary: As a pair, James and Rosie are indestructible. But what happens when Rosie gets sent on her first solo mission? When things go horribly wrong, M is left with the Prime Minister breathing down his neck. When the chance later arrives, can Rosie prove she is capable of being a double-0? Sequel to Double Bond


**Hey guys! So this is the sequel to Double Bond, which I would recommend reading first, just so you know what's going on, but you don't have to :) Sorry for the long gap between stories, I will be explaining why at the end of this chapter. For now, enjoy, my munchkins :3**

**Disclaimer: As much as I fantasize about it, I sadly do not own James Bond, or an Aston Martin... yet**

* * *

Senor Luie's eyes travelled around the crowded kitchen. His wife was leaning against the cooker, laughing and simpering at the posh English gentleman that Luie so disliked. That James Bond was sleeping with his wife, Luie was sure of that. Not that he could complain, really. He had his four mistresses, after all. But why did Mertilla have to fall for James? Luie would have kicked him out long before now, had it not been for James' sister.

At the feet of Mertilla sat Antonio, their five-year-old son, who was playing very seriously with a fire engine. Members of the gang patted him on the head when they passed, and occasionally slipped him a sweet. At the dining table a large group was clustered. They were playing poker, and amongst the group was Luie's younger brother, who was extremely good at losing vast amounts of money.

Giuseppe, Luie's right-hand man, was standing in the corner of the room, watching over the poker game to make sure there was no fighting, and also making sure that no-one hassled the four girls who were huddled together, not far from where Luie was standing. His eyes rested on them.

The fiery red locks of the Irish girl were cascading down her back, a forewarning of her just as fiery temper. Luie had found it a novelty to discover someone who answered him back, but he was in no mood today to sleep with someone who disagreed with everything he said. The blonde-haired Australian with the big grey eyes was meek and mild, too meek and mild sometimes. The Canadian was cracking jokes that the other three girls were all laughing at, and she kept flicking her chocolate brown fringe out of her eyes. Luie scowled at her slightly. The last time he had been with her, she had made jokes about his size, and he hadn't really spoken to her since. He finally looked at the English girl, the reason James was allowed to stay.

She was far shorter than the other three girls, and she hadn't bothered with heels to try to make herself taller. She wasn't that sort of person. She hadn't bothered with any make-up, and her hair was curling attractively around her face. Luie didn't know what it was, but there was something about Rosie. He made his way towards his collection of mistresses, and the room gradually fell silent as everyone watched to see who he would favour tonight.

Luie held out a pudgy hand to Rosie, who took it, her smile almost grateful. As he led her out of the kitchen, he caught the jealous look that Mertilla threw at Rosie. He smiled smugly, and didn't notice the small hand signal that Rosie made to James.

* * *

As soon as they entered his room, Luie picked up Rosie and threw her onto his desk. He attacked her greedily, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and waited for her to shudder, like Mertilla always did. Instead of the shudder, however, Rosie began to purr deep in her throat. The sound drove Luie wild. He pulled his tongue out of Rosie's mouth and ran it down the side of her neck until he reached the tender spot. He bit down, hard, and drew a gasp from between her lips.

Silently betting his fortune that she would be wearing a purple bra, Luie quickly whipped of Rosie's top. He smiled smugly at the purple lacy bra that was hardly there at all. A quick kiss planted over her heart, Luie was just debating what to do next when the door banged open. He whirled round.

James was standing in the doorway, looking very grim.  
"I'd appreciate it if you could stop sleeping round with my sister," he stated coolly. Luie drew back his lips in a snarl.  
"I'd appreciate it if _you _could stop sleeping around with my wife!" he growled. James just smirked.  
"Mertilla's very responsive to someone who is kind to her, and makes her feel wanted. She told me all I needed to know, and more. I'm now positive that you're the man I need to kill." James and Luie drew pistols at the exact same moment.  
"You and who's army?" snarled Luie. James' smirk widened, and Luie suddenly remembered the woman he had left sitting on the desk behind him.

He turned just in time to raise his hand and grab her wrist, stopping the candle holder that was grasped in her fist from connecting with the side of his head. Luie twisted Rosie's arm sharply, causing her to gasp and drop the holder. She struggled to free herself from his grasp but he was too strong for her, easily forcing her in front of him and placing his pistol to her head.  
"Go on James, shoot me," Luie said mockingly. "But remember, pull your trigger and I'll pull mine. Your sister, if she is actually your sister, will die." James' nostrils flared, and his finger tightened on the trigger. Luie raised his eyebrows.  
"Would you?" he asked. "Would you really?"

Nobody moved for a full two minutes, the two men barely blinking. It was Rosie who finally broke the tense silence.  
"Oh for goodness sake!" she spat and, ducking her head, she brought her heel up and kicked Luie in the balls. He bent double, letting go of Rosie. She whirled round to face Luie, her body still between James and his target. James rolled his eyes, and re-positioned himself for a clear shot. But Luie had recovered quicker than either of them had expected.

The butt of his gun crashed into the side of Rosie's head, sending her tumbling backwards into James. Without thinking, he dropped his gun to catch her, gently lowering her to the floor, checking to make sure she was still conscious. She was blinking rapidly, and a bloody lump was forming on her head, but that was the worst of it. She raised her head, pointing to where Luie was standing. James glanced up.  
"Fuck," he said. He picked up his gun and started after the vanished man.  
"You shouldn't have caught me, you should have just shot him!" Rosie called after him.  
"I'll take that as a thank you. A bit more gratitude would be nice!" James yelled back over his shoulder.

He sprinted down the corridor after Luie, surprised by the fat man's turn of speed. James barrelled past some servants, who were gabbling together in Italian far too fast for him to follow. He heard a loud clunk as the back door slammed behind Luie, and James had to admit that the corridor leading from Luie's bedroom to the back door wasn't such a bad idea after all, if you wanted a quick getaway.

James burst through the back door as Luie sped past on a Harley Davidson. James crouched down low to the ground and fired after the motorbike. Muffled screams came from the centre of the house as the sounds of the shots reached them, but all the bullets flew wide. As the bike disappeared round the corner of the drive, James hurried over to a row of parked cars, checking to see if one of them had their keys left in, while his mind desperately tried to remember how to hot-wire a car.

The sound of an engine was coming round the corner of the house, and James spun round, ready to start firing again. A beautiful Jaguar E-type came into his line of vision, Rosie sitting at the wheel, her top back on.  
"Get in," she yelled to James. He sprinted over to the car and vaulted into the passenger seat. Rosie slammed her foot down on the accelerator, and the car slowly sped up.  
"Nice car," James said appreciatively. "Only problem with E-types is their 0-60 is so bad." Rosie didn't respond for a second as she changed gears, squinting through the trees for a glimpse of Luie.  
"Its top speed is better than a Harley though," she finally replied. "We should be able to catch up with him."

James shook his head slightly.  
"Are you sure you're not psychic? Because you're doing it again. How the hell did you know that he's on a Harley?" Rosie gave him a withering look.  
"I thought that the roaring noise was just a cat purring very loudly," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "And anyway, he parks it next to this." She patted the dashboard of the car affectionately, before wrenching the steering wheel to the left, following the skid marks left by the bike.

"Where did you get the keys?"  
"Off his dressing table. Luie sat me on them." James chuckled softly at that, but Rosie ignored him, squinting through the mist.  
"Got him," she said smugly. James squinted as well, but couldn't see anything.  
"This is when I wish you had a license to kill, you've got far better eyesight than I have."  
"_I _wish I had a license to kill, then I wouldn't have to wait for you to catch up to kill the target," Rosie quipped back, grinning mischievously.

James could finally make out the tail light of the motorbike through the mist, so he leant back in his seat, ready to discuss the current mission.  
"So, my young Padawan, what have you learnt so far on this mission?" Rosie raised her eyebrows and, in a fair imitation of Yoda's voice, replied:  
"Learnt three things, I have. Tell you, I must." James roared with laughter, and Rosie grinned smugly.

When James' laughing fit finally subsided, Rosie continued:  
"The first thing is that people seem to find it easier to believe that we're brother and sister, rather than husband and wife. Second, your chivalrous tendencies are getting worse. It's starting to get worrying." James snorted.  
"There's gratitude for you!"  
"Thirdly," Rosie carried on, ignoring him again, "Purring seems to drive men crazy."

"Right." James sat still for a few moments, trying to figure it out.  
"Purring?" he asked, giving up. Rosie shook her head, giving an amused chuckle.  
"It's a rumbling noise that a cat makes when it's happy," she said with exaggerated care. James closed his eyes, sighing deeply.  
"I suppose I left myself open to that one," he said exasperatedly, opening his eyes and turning to Rosie, who was grinning broadly.  
"Yep," she replied happily, her smile widening.

"What I think you were asking was what I meant by purring. Well, whenever Luie did anything that disgusted me, like licking me, I would purr instead of shudder. He seemed to think it meant I was attracted to him, and it made him more willing to share things with me. And also made him more likely to like me and give me love bites." Rosie shuddered. "He was terrible at those." James glanced over at Rosie's neck, where the skin was broken and bleeding in the crook of her neck.

"I see what you mean," he purred. "Far too hard, and not quite in the right place. It should be more like this." He leant in quickly and nipped her neck, just above the other love bite. Rosie jumped, her face flooding with colour, and the car swerved towards a tree. James hauled at the steering wheel, straightening the car back on the road. He cast a concerned glance at Rosie, but there was also a degree of amusement in his eyes.  
"If I'd known you were going to react so violently, I would have given you some warning!" he laughed. She didn't reply, her cheeks still flaming with colour. She swallowed a few times, seemingly searching for something to say.

"You are getting worryingly chivalrous, though," she said finally, and slightly hesitantly. James' eyes narrowed, and his voice hardened.  
"I wouldn't have had to catch you if you had just moved out of the way when you got free from Luie. Then I could have just shot Luie, and we wouldn't be doing this chase now." The colour had fled from Rosie's face, leaving it chalk-white. James felt his anger ebbing away. She was an excellent agent, he knew that."  
"Look, it's only the second time you've done that, and the first time was eleven months ago. We all make mistakes."

"Yeah, but we're supposed to learn from our mistakes, not repeat them!" Rosie looked so cross with herself that James' anger melted away completely. He nudged her gently with his elbow.  
"You know, it's impossible for me to be hard on you, because, no matter how hard I try, you'll always be a thousand times harder on yourself!" he laughed. Rosie's face remained angry and confused for a few more moments, and then her expression morphed into a smile, which quickly vanished from her face as another thought crossed her mind.

"Why didn't you just shoot Luie when you and him were having the stare-off?" she asked James. He frowned, puzzled.  
"He would have shot you, though."  
"Yeah, but it's like what they taught us in training: kill the target. Anyone else who dies is just collateral damage." James raised his eyebrows.  
"Are you telling me you wanted to die?"  
"No, but the rules say…"

James tuned Rosie out as she carried on reciting rules. Yes, she was a wonderful agent, but she had to learn that, sometimes, rules were made to be broken. It had almost killed her on the last mission. She'd hesitated when she'd been about to kill someone, because she'd remembered that she didn't have a license to kill. James had told her afterwards that, as long as the two of them came back alive, no one need ever know who had killed the target. Rosie had just grunted at him and gone back to nursing her broken arm.

Rosie's frightened voice cut in on Rosie's reminiscences.  
"He's gone off the road. He's gonna go over the cliff." James' eyes quickly focused. As they had gained on Luie, the mist had also lifted, so James could clearly see what was making Rosie cling on to the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white. Where the road swung to the left, Luie had gone straight ahead. Yes, thought James, Rosie was a great agent, except for the minor problem that she was terrified of heights.

They watched as the bike went over the edge of the cliff, Rosie turning a pale shade of green. James turned to face her.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked her. She tensed, but nodded.  
"Right, that's good. I want you to follow him over the cliff." Rosie's eyes closed briefly in horror, but she did as she was told, ignoring the curve of the road to the left and driving straight forward.  
"When I say jump," James warned tersely as the front wheels went over. The nose of the car dipped down, and the back wheels went over.  
"JUMP!"

For a horrifying moment, James thought he'd called too early, and that they would land amongst the wreckage, but they were clear, free-falling to the lake below. He caught a glimpse of Rosie shaping herself into a swallow, her face screwed up. James lengthened his limbs into a swallow, and cut gracefully into the water. There was a moment of disorientation as he sank towards the lake bed, and then he kicked off from the bottom. When he surfaced, he took a moment to wipe the mud out of his eyes, and then looked around. Rosie was quite close to him, her face very green now, but there was a determined glint in her eyes. Luie was about ten metres away, looking like he was struggling to swim. It seemed that his panicked plan hadn't been thought through very thoroughly.

Both James and Rosie began to swim, but there was a tiny snag. Whilst Rosie had easily caught up with Luie, James hadn't moved an inch. His leg was caught in something submerged in the water. He quickly ducked back underneath the surface of the lake and saw instantly what the problem was: reeds. He tugged at the reeds with his hands, thinking that Kincade was right, the old ways were sometimes the best. He would have to get M to make a knife part of the standard agent issue. Finally, he was free of the reeds, pausing again to wipe the mud out of his eyes.

Rosie and Luie were locked in combat, her hidden strength and his fear of water combining to give Rosie the upper. But then James saw something in Rosie's body language that made his heart sink faster than he had just fallen. She was hesitating. She'd probably remembered that she wasn't a double-0. James knew what was about to happen as if it was a film he was seeing for the second time. Luie saw his opportunity and clamped his fat hands down on her shoulders, forcing her under the water. He arms flailed wildly for a few seconds then were still, some bubbles the only evidence that a third person had ever been in the lake.

An inhuman roar broke from between James' lips. Luie turned in horror to face the frenzied man who was bearing down on him. Before Luie had even begun to swim away, James had caught up to him. There was a brief struggle, but Luie stood no chance against the rage that had filled James with a superhuman strength. James locked his fingers around Luie's neck and pushed him under the surface of the water. Luie's limbs thrashed for a few moments and then, just bubbles. James took a second to catch his breath before diving back underneath the surface.

The mud from the bottom of the lake was so stirred up that James couldn't see anything. He swam around in a small circle, looking around for any sign of Rosie. He was just starting to despair when he caught a glimpse of a pale, slender hand. He grabbed it and pulled her arm around his shoulders, swimming back up towards the surface. He took in a couple of grateful lungfuls of air, and then made for the bank, which luckily wasn't too far away.

However, the manic strength from earlier had left James, leaving him with an empty ache. He was struggling to pull himself and Rosie's dead weight through the water. Every second that passed meant Rosie had less chance of regaining her life, and James seemed to be getting no near to the bank.

Eventually he made it, and he ungraciously dropped Rosie onto the grass. He collapsed onto his knees next to her, clenched one hand over the top of the other, and began to do compressions He got to 30 with no visible reaction, so he bent his head to give her the kiss of life. He repeated this a few more times, his face steadily getting wetter as she refused to recover. Finally she coughed, water spurting out of her mouth. James quickly rolled her onto her side, so the water didn't go back into her lungs.

For a few moments the harsh coughs racked Rosie's body, then they subsided, leaving her to take in deep, shuddering breaths. She rolled onto her back and stared up at James, her eyes blinking rapidly.  
"Stupid plan of yours, you know I'm scared of heights," she mumbled, her voice hoarse. James just smiled down at her, gently stroking her fringe out of her eyes.  
"I'm glad you're okay," he said softly, and the corners of Rosie's lips twitched upwards into a small smile.

The peace of the moment was shattered when bullets ripped through the trees around them. James glanced over his shoulder to the top of the cliff, where he could make out the silhouettes of many figures.  
"Luie's men," he muttered. "I'm surprised it took them so long to catch up." He jumped to his feet looked down at Rosie.  
"Sorry about this," he said, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He started to run through the trees, Rosie staring morosely at the ground.  
"Why is it that, whenever we have to run, I'm always injured and you have to carry me?" she asked. James just laughed as he sped away from the rain of bullets.

* * *

**Long chapter! And it took a hella long time to write, for a few reasons:  
1. I broke up for summer just after finishing my last story, and went straight on two consecutive summer schools, after which I got back and went on work experience for a short while, with going down to England for my brother's graduation in the middle of all that. There was a friend's 18th towards the end of the holiday, and I also got my exam results back, which were appalling and kinda made me hit the bottom, which meant nothing much was done for a couple days after opening the envelope.  
2. When school started, I went on another two weeks work experience, followed by a week spent tripping round universities, so when I finally hit back to school, I had three weeks of work to catch up on. Just before the half term holidays, all my courses changed, leaving me with seven weeks of work to catch up on over two weeks. As you can probably guess, I still haven't caught up.  
3. One of my gran's was ill over these last few months, and now my other gran (the one I am far closer too) is sinking rapidly.**

**2 and 3 are obviously ongoing, and if my gran gets any worse, my functioning capabilities will be non-existent. And because I am re-sitting some of my courses from last year, I am expected to get A's in them, so should be spending a fair amount of time studying (Tumblr is really too powerful a draw though!) I am making no promises about regular updating, because I would just break them anyway. What I can promise is that, as soon as one of my betas has checked over a chapter, it will be up here :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! They make me motivated to get off Tumblr and do things :) **


End file.
